dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Levi Mammon
Levi is a major reoccurring antagonist in the fanfiction Heavenly Dragon Kings Rebirth. He is the leader of the "Wings of Desire" a team of assassins that wish to overthrow both the Old Faction and New Faction Devil Government in the Underworld to create a "perfect society". The group is also interested in fighting powerful creatures but their main focus is on overthrowing both sides of the Devil government. Levi is in the possession of both the artificial Longinus Spear and a artificial Demon Sword Balmung. He also received a implant of the Eye of Cain. All of the members of Levi group are shown to be extremely loyal to Levi albeit Dante who is a phantom, the majority of the members believing Levi to be the one who freed them all. Appearance Levi is a rather short person, standing at 5'2. Despite his height he has a lean, muscular build to him. This is due to excessive amounts of training both as a child and when he met Shigure. Levi has short, straight black hair styled in an undercut, as well as narrow, intimidating dull blue eyes with dark circles under them. Levi is usually seen wearing a red dress shirt with a brown jacket over it, dark blue pants, and brown boots. He is sometimes seen wearing a white bandanna over his mouth. Levi's outfit is made to resemble Vali, who he sees as a older brother. Levi also has a small scar under his right eye from the Eye of Lucifer implant. Personality Levi, only driven by his goal to overthrow both governments has proven that he doesn't care about anything else but that. It is revealed that he hates both due to what they did to his mother. Levi has a rather cynical and even misanthropic view of the world around him, often belittling and mocking humans and their emotions and the significance they place on friendship and life. And while he is relatively taciturn, he occasionally squabbles with and insults his teammates. He rarely shows emotion, giving a cold impression to others. His manner of speaking tends to be blunt and insulting, his comments are frequently coarse or otherwise inappropriate, and he is not above provoking or belittling those who oppose or irritate him. His sense of humor tends toward the vulgar, insulting, and dark. All of this makes him unsettling to a great number of people with him gaining Ichiro's discontempt after their second appearance. Levi, despite his cold expression has proven to care about his teammates to an extent, forfeiting his fight with Ichiro after Aurora and Rias take a member of his team hostage, but it is later revealed that he had punished the member for costing him a fight. Levi has also shown that he deeply cares for Vali. After his mother's death he ran away to the Old Satan Faction where, alongside Vali, he had to take Vali's father wrath and abuse. He says that Vali would always make sure he took the worse of their beatings and would repeatedly defend him from his father. Levi even says that when he takes over the Underworld, he plans to make Vali a King of a division. As a fighter and a leader, Levi is very unbiased when it comes to his enemies. He shows the same degree of ruthlessness to his foes no matter their circumstances. This is seen when he terrorizes Nimura and and Saji, despite them both being newborn devils at the time. According to Riley (the team member he is most close to), however, he has an honor code that prevents him from going all out against an opponent he perceives as weaker than himself. In battle, Levi has killed the most opponents on his team. He is also phenomenally arrogant, and has a tendency to underestimate his opponents; this was noted to be one of his greatest weak points. His main strategy in battle is to overwhelm his opponent and dominate the battlefield. Levi's relationship to Ichiro is shown to be one of the strangest relationships shown in the entire series. He first appears, trying to force Ichiro to join his team and when Ichiro refuses he gets angry and kidnaps Saji and Nimura. During their battle, he shows anger at Ichiro holding back, refusing to deal the finishing blow. Afterwards he officially reveals his team by attacking Kuoh Academy and tries to kidnap Ichiro saying he plans to brainwash him. Throughout the series, Levi shows that he respects Ichiro to some degree and even gives him warnings about battles ahead by having a missing number prophet on his team that uses tarrot cards to have a vision about Ichiro's fate. Levi is also willing to help Ichiro if it means he will get something out of it, for example, when the Lilith Seeds attack Kuoh he helps defeat it due to the virus taking some of his team members over and the fact that he knows he would be blamed for it. Despite this, Levi said if he needs to he will kill Ichiro if he gets in his way. History Mia Mammon, was tortured by Rizevim both physically and psychologically which caused her to go mad. In her madness, she decided to drink a potion that would make her appear human to the fallen angel Azazel. Afterwards she seduced him and convinced him to have intercourse with her so she would get pregnant. After Azazel had realized who she was, she had already fled into hiding in the Underworld. Her goal was driven by the fact that she held onto a belief that hybrids of angels and devils were far stronger than pure-bloods and she believed with a army of hybrid children she would be able to seize control of the Underworld from both the fallen angels and devils. Sirzechs realizing what she done had and her plan sentenced her to death but she had already given birth to the child. Rizevim, enjoying the situation decided to play along and hid the child with his son and Vali. His father than began to torture and abuse both him and Vali. Vali always tried to protect him which causes Levi to view him as a older brother. Later, when the two had run away from Vali's father, they both got lost and split up. It is revealed that Vali had thought that Levi died. Levi then made his way to Demon World where he met a man by the name of Shigure. Shigure then taught Levi both, the way of the sword and how to manipulate demonic energy. Shigure then implanted Levi with the Eye of Lucifer, which caused his naturally high demonic energy to lower to that of a low class devil but Levi considered that a great sacrifice due to the powers the Eye would bestow on him. Levi then left Shigure three years before the start of the series and began forming his team to overthrow the two devil governments. Unknown to Levi however is revealed later was that when he was leaving Ichiro was in another room enduring one of Shigure's experiments. It is revealed that before the start of the series that Levi met Cao Cao and convinced him to give him a piece of the longinus spear and the holy nails which he used to form his own artificial Longinus spear. Powers and Abilities Holy-Demonic Magic: By combining both his natural demonic energy with light magic from his devil and fallen angel side he is capable of creating a type of magic that is fatal to both creatures of light and creatures of darkness. He is able to create spears of holy-demonic energy although because of his lack of control he can only maintain them for a short time and because of his lack of control bolts of energy will shoot wildly off his body when using this technique. This technique is arguably what makes him one of the most dangerous antagonists in the series. It is later revealed that similar to Yuuto, this technique was only made possible after the death of the former God. * Holy-Demonic Explosions: He has shown the ability to create explosions of holy-demonic magic that are capable of wiping out all of the land around him in a mile radius Power over Gold: The Ability of the extinct Mammon Clan that belonged to the former Original Mammon, it allows Levi to turn any object he desires into gold and he can even create objects like swords, knives, daggers, and even walls out of gold. He is shown able to even turn something as small as dust into gold that he can manipulate to crush his opponents. * Demonic Gold: Using his demonic magic with his power over gold he can create a type of demonic gold that is shown capable of fighting on par to Ichiro's Alastor soul spear. The demonic gold is stated to be capable of cutting angels and fallen angels with exceptional ease. It is revealed that Levi tried to combine his demonic gold with his holy magic but this has failed numerous times. High Intelligent: Being the son of Azazel, Levi is shown to be a highly intelligent individual able to respond to the weakness of his opponents by creating new weapons in combat shown when he replaces the bullet of his gun with dragon slaying bullets in order to make fighting Ichiro more efficient, able to create his own artificial Longinus Spear using the nails that slayed Jesus Christ and a piece of the Real Longinus Spear. He is also shown to be a decent strategist shown when he planned the attack on Kuoh Academy using all his team members in order to capture Ichiro. He is also a prodigy, able to combine both his holy and demonic magic together. Spear and Swordsmanship: Learning swordsmanship from Shigure, one of the few oldest demons in existence, Levi is a very capable swordsman. At the beginning of the series, he was capable of holding his own against both Ichiro and Yuuto. Levi rarely employs any strategy in his battles and rushes in with a "take no prisoners" mentality, often overwhelming his opponents with sheer brute force and superior speed. Flight: Being a devil and fallen angel hybrid, he has four pair of wings (two pair are fallen angel wings and the other two pair are devil wings). Elemental Resist'''ance: As a side effect of Shigure experimentation, he is able to withstand both extreme heat and extreme cold temperatures. Being able to withstand Ichiro's soul flames during their first fight. '''Killing Intent: Levi possessed the ability to emit a pure aura of killing intent that intimidates all those around him. First used on Ichiro during their first fight, the killing intent was so strong that it forced Ichiro to collapse and vomit during their first fight. Super Speed: Levi is so fast that it has caused many to believe he is capable of teleportation. He is so fast that he tends to leave afterimages where he once stood. Equipment Gun-Blade: His main weapon in battle, a fusion between a gun and a sword that is capable of shooting light bullets while also surrounding itself in demonic energy. Levi hints that he didn't invent it but his team member Isabella was the one behind it. *After learning of Ichiro's sacred gear during his first fight with him, Levi had said that he replaced the bullets with dragon slaying magic which would make them fatal to creatures that use dragon sacred gears like Ichiro, Issei, and Saji and even real dragons. Longinus Spear (artificial): By using a piece of Cao Cao's longinus spear and one of the holy nails that was used to nail Jesus Christ to the cross, Levi was able to create a artificial Longinus spear. It is explained that it only wields 1/20th of the power that the real longinus spear wields but Levi says that's all he needs and he proves this to be true because he is able to bring out the full potential of the spear. He can cover it in holy light which makes it capable of cutting through creatures of darkness with ease. Balmung (artificial): A artificial demon sword, with the same capabilities of the original. Levi acquired this from Shigure during his training. The sword shows the ability to create powerful whirlwinds and covering itself with a drill like aura. Eye of Lucifer (left eye): The implant eye that he received from Shigure which was the left eye that belonged to Vali's father. This eye gives Levi psychic abilities to a extent including telepathy, telekinesis, remote-viewing, and erasing memories. The eye also allows him to control the minds of both weaker humans and supernatural beings. So far, the full abilities of the eye are unknown but Azazel has stated that Levi hasn't even begun to unlock it's full potential. * During a fight with Ichiro in a construction zones, Levi was able to use telekinesis to manipulate almost one hundred giant steel beams. He also continued to fight while claiming that thanks to his eye he could see all of the weak spots in Ichiro's body and in his movements, which hints that this eye may give him the ability to see the magic in Ichiro's circulatory system. Trivia * Levi was originally going to be the main character of another fanfiction: the son of Azazel and a human girl who was born with the True Longinus sacred gear that was trying to create a army by forcing The Red Dragon Emperor (Issei) to join him. But this idea was never created and I decided to base a antagonist character off of him, instead of giving him the True Longinus however, he has a artificial spear instead. * Levi is based off a mixture of both Levi from Attack On Titan and Hiei from yu yu hakusho. * Levi is the anti-hero of Ichiro exactly how Vali is the anti hero to Issei but is shown to be more uncaring and has more sociopathic tendencies which makes him more darker which fits considering Ichiro is a more darker version of Issei. * I chose gold manipulation as the mammon clan's ability because Mammon is the demon of greed so I thought it fit well. Category:ShatteredRose23 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Wings of Desire Category:Heavenly Dragon Kings Rebirth